I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of electrical connectors and more particularly, relates to connectors which are adapted to lock into contact with electrodes, specifically which are useful for contace with the body for electro-cardiograms, electro-surgery and the like.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore it has been a common practice to utilize body electrodes for the purpose of taking electroencephalogram readings or electro-cardiogram readings. Additionally body electrodes are used in electro-surgery as grounding pads to provide a return path for the current flow. There are a large number of prior art patents which are directed to body electrodes suitable for these purposes. For example, prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,312 issued Oct. 15, 1974 discloses an electrode which is particularly well suited for an electroencephalogram or electro-cardiogram reading. Pending application Ser. No. 684,317 filed May 7, 1976 discloses an electrode which is particularly well suited for use as a grounding pad.
While the prior art has directed considerable effort towards improving the structure of the body electrode, little attention has been directed towards improving the connector means between the electrode and the conductors which carry the signals or current to the appropriate equipment. Examples of various types of electrical connectors which have been used in the past are shown in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,085,577; 3,581,736; 3,602,216; 3,671,922; 3,750,094 and 3,895,635. None of these prior art electrical connectors have proven to be entirely satisfactory for the intended purpose, however. Obviously, a poor connector can produce totally erroneous signals and distort the readings taken in an EEG or ECG system. More importantly, a loose connector for a grounding pad used in electro-surgery can result in serious burns to the patient. If the grounding pad electrode does not provide a low impedance path for the return current, the current will seek alternative means to return to the electro-surgical unit to complete the circuit. Usually the alternate paths provide high current density and tissue heating and burns on the patient are the likely result. Thus, the provision of a good conducting return path from the grounding pad is essential in order to assure safe, burn free electro-surgery.
According to the present invention there is provided an electrical connector which is adapted to be locked into contact with a headed electrode so that the connector cannot be in advertently removed. When the headed stud of the electrode is locked into position in the connector a conducting path is insured by reason of the fact that conducting fingers are spring urged into contact with the headed stud. The electrical connector is provided with a slidable locking plate having two end positions. In one end position the headed stud of the electrode may be readily inserted or removed from the connector and when the slidable locking bar is moved towards the other end positon a cam surface on the locking bar forces the headed stud into contact with spring-urged contacting tabs in which position the headed stud is firmly locked. The slidable locking bar is provided with a spring-urged pin which engages in a detent or recess in the body of the electrical connector to prevent accidental dislodgement of the slidable locking bar from its locked position.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector for an electrode wherein means is provided to lock the connector in engagement with the electrode and provide an adequate conducting path from the electrode.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having a slidable locking bar therein with a cam surface which forces the headed stud on an electrode to a locking position when the slidable locking bar is shifted from an open to a locked position.